


Neo delivers Crash's child

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Its been almost 9 months since the 2 ran into each other and had their fun...now Neo was facing the consequences of that time
Kudos: 5





	Neo delivers Crash's child

"Neo was currently laying in bed panting from pain as he groans again at the tightening around his huge belly as his water breaks soaking the sheets beneath him. Neo removes his pants and underwear as he breathes slowly and prepares himself for the inevitable."

"Neo: this is it i guess...nngh!!...have to do this despite denying everything about this"

"Neo begins to push and after 2 pushes feels the "ring of fire" as he yelled out in pain gripping the bedboard as he breathes through it as the childs head slipped past his opening."

"Neo: alright...the worst part is over...i hope"

"Neo groans and pushes again as the shoulders slip out and eventually the childs body slips out of his body as Neo falls back panting roughly as the bandicoot hybrid mix cries loudly"


End file.
